Personal Space?
by mehrunnisa
Summary: [Zemyx] And, you know, technically emotions come from a part of your brain called the hypothalamus, not the heart. [oneshot] [SLASH]


**P**_e_rs**o**_n_al **S**_p_ac**e**

**&&&**

_I'm two quarters and a heart down  
and I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
_

**&&&**

**D e m y x **was never a library person. He was smart, all right, but he found libraries to be awfully quiet, not to mention depressing.

If he didn't like libraries, then why was he in one? Because of the certain person- or Nobody, that is- who always came to the library every night at right about this time. Not that Demyx _stalked _him or anything, it was more of a friendly _follow_.

Zexion walked through the almost glowing white library door.

Demyx smiled at the Cloaked Schemer. Zexion just nodded back.

"Hey, Zexion!" Demyx said happily.

"Demyx." the smaller Nobody said, greeting the Melodious Nocturne curtly. Zexion already had a book in his hands. He sat down on the floor opposite of Demyx, who took the only chair. Damn library only had one chair. Immediately, Zexion opened the book and began to read. Demyx studied him intently. His lavender-ish slash bluish-gray hair covered his right eye, as it always did. _Doesn't that get annoying?_

Feeling the younger Nobody's eyes on him, Zexion looked up irritably. Demyx didn't pull his gaze away.

"What?" Zexion demanded. He wanted to get back to his book, was it that hard to get just a few moments to himself?

"Nothing." Demyx said, eyes still on the smaller Nobody. Zexion sighed.

"Can I help you?"

"No." Demyx shrugged, leaning back in his chair comfortably. Zexion growled.

"Well what do you want, Number IX? Stop watching me." Zexion demanded. Demyx frowned.

"I don't want anything." Demyx paused. "Actually, yes I do. I want to be your friend."

Zexion froze. Friend? How very childish… yet not so childish at all… But Nobodies can't have _friendship_.

"You know we can't be _friends_. We have no hearts, Demyx." Zexion said 'friends' as if it was some slimy, disgusting Heartless.

"We can too be friends. And, you know, technically emotions come from a part of your brain called the hypothalamus, not the heart." Demyx pointed out. Zexion frowned. What in the name of Kingdom Hearts was Demyx saying?

"Number IX, we have no hearts, we have no emotions, therefore we don't have friendship." Zexion concluded tersely. Demyx sighed.

"Whatever you say, Zexion. I still want to be your friend."

"So are you just going to sit there the whole time?"

"Yep."

Zexion sighed exasperatedly and went back to his book. Demyx continued to watch him, quietly humming something to himself.

"Hmm hmmm hmmm… dance dance, we're falling apart hmm hmm hmmmm…"

Zexion inwardly groaned.

"Can you please stop humming, Demyx?"

"Sorry, but it gets too quiet."

"Number IX, may I ask why you want to be my… uh, _friend_?" Zexion asked. He had to know, it was in his nature to know things, even something as simple as that. Blame his nature.

"I don't know, you're interesting. I don't get why you don't want to be my friend." Demyx replied.

"Nobodies can't have friends."

"What about Axel and Roxas? They're friends."

Zexion growled and stood up, uncomfortable from his position on the floor.

"Demyx, if you aren't doing anything here can I please take that chair?" the Cloaked Schemer requested. Demyx rolled his eyes.

"Nope, sorry Zexion. Guess you'll just have to sit on my lap."

Zexion felt himself go red.

"_W-What?!?… _Number IX! Don't…" Zexion stuttered and faltered as Demyx laughed.

"You're so uptight, Zexion. Relax, I was kidding." Demyx reassured the uncomfortable and flushed Nobody. _Or was I… _

Zexion huffed angrily.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. You can take the seat if you want." Demyx stood up in defeat. Zexion shot the Melodious Nocturne a glare as he past him and gratefully sat down in the chair.

"Thank you." he grumbled. He cracked open his book, only to be once again be interrupted by… take a guess who.

Demyx took a seat on the arm of the chair and leaned over, trying to read Zexion's book.

Too close. Way, way, way, WAY too close for comfort. Zexion swallowed hard and leaned all the way on the opposite side of the small chair. Not like that helped much at all.

"Whatcha reading?" Demyx asked leaning a bit further over.

"N-nothing, Demyx. Ever hear of personal space?" he mumbled the last part so Demyx couldn't hear it. And even if he did, he ignored it.

"Well, you're obviously reading _something_." Demyx pressed on, smirking at the smaller Nobody's expense. Zexion grumbled something under his breath and brought his knees up close to his chin, a nonchalant gesture, focusing his attention to his book. No, _not _the blond hovering over his shoulder. All his attention was focused on the _book_.

"Doesn't that get annoying?" said hovering blond asked, gesturing to the hair falling over the Cloaked Schemer's dark blue eye. Zexion sighed.

"I mean, like, is it hard to read? Or do you see through your hair or something? Oh, or do you just read with your left eye?" Demyx said quickly. Zexion blinked. He didn't catch any of that. Demyx sighed; this happened _all the time_. Not his fault he talked fast... Well, actually, yeah it was…

"Is it hard to read with the hair covering your eye?" he repeated clearly making sure to articulate each word slooooowly.

"…no. Why must you bother me?" Zexion asked half-heartedly. Demyx shrugged.

"I _just _want to be your friend. I don't get what's so wrong about that." the taller Nobody leaned in further, a frown- no a _pout_- on his face. Zexion scowled.

"I've told you before, Demyx. Nobodies. Do. Not. Have. Hea-" the Cloaked Schemer was cut off. Demyx was getting closer. His face was merely an inch away from Zexion's.

"P-personal…space…Demy--" Apparently, something latched onto his lips. 'Something' being Demyx's lips. Huh, imagine that.

Zexion's eyes widened in shock. Oh, he was so going to kill Demyx, _personally_. That is, after he…was done…with…this….

Nobodies really weren't surprising people, it was a well known fact. They were emotionless- what did you expect? But what Zexion did just then did not only surprise Demyx, but surprised the _darkness _out of himself.

He leaned into the kiss. Someone, alert the media. Demyx was kissing Zexion… and Zexion was kissing back.

When they broke apart, Zexion's face was _priceless_. Mouth ajar, eyes wide in shock. Demyx smirked, hoping to Kingdom Hearts that Zexion was not mad.

"I guess this means we're friends?" Demyx whispered, letting out an airy (yet hopeful) laugh. Zexion shook himself and snapped back.

Standing up, he slowly walked to the door, still in a daze. Demyx frowned. He hoped he didn't… _hurt _him or anything…

Zexion looked over his shoulder.

"Good night… Demyx." Zexion smirked ever so slightly.

"So I guess we are friends." Demyx grinned. Zexion rolled his eyes and walked away, back to his headquarters.

"G'night!" he heard the Melodious Nocturne call.

_Stupid Demyx… _Zexion thought. Of course they couldn't really be friends, they were Nobodies, for heaven's sake. They had no emotions, no feelings.

But Zexion couldn't stop himself from wondering. What in Kingdom Hearts was that fluttering sensation in his stomach?

**&&&**

_these words are all I have so I'll write them  
so you need them just to get by_

**&&& --->**dance dance by Fallout Boy** ---** **&&& **

**A/N: Hmmm... first try at Zemyx. Love those two sooo much. Anyway, hope you liked.**

**...Pressing the review button makes you live longer... seriously.**


End file.
